


Let It Rain

by raendown



Series: KakaSakuMonth2017 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sometimes the simplest things remind you of the ones you love





	Let It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KakaSaku month using the prompt "summer rain"

Kakashi, she thought, was a lot like summer rain.

When she thinks of rain she thinks of cold, of being wet and miserable, nights spent wrapped in her cloak with the scent of worms in her nose. Summer rain always surprises her with its warmth, with the comfort and the gentle sounds that lull her back to sleep with a smile on her face.

People thought of Kakashi as cold. They thought him jaded and unfeeling, too broken by his laundry list of traumatic events to ever properly attach himself to other humans ever again. Kakashi always surprised her with the warmth of his words, with the thoughtfulness of his silent gestures that took the tears away when the world had kicked her down yet again.

When she thinks of rain she thinks of ruined plans, picnics that have to be cancelled and days spent sitting by the window staring forlornly through the pane and wishing for better weather. Summer rain always surprises her with the smiles it brings from people, the way it turns the clock back until even adults will jump in the puddles that collect at their feet, carefree and happy and enjoying the simple pleasures of life.

People thought of Kakashi as boring and a loner. They thought of him as someone who took too many missions and avoided too many social calls, never stopping to enjoy his life as it passed him by. Kakashi always surprised her with unannounced visits, with his ability to change plans on a whim if only to do something that would make her smile.

When she thinks of rain she thinks of sadness, of having her emotions washed away like all the cliché scenes in every bad romance movie she had ever watched. Summer rains always surprised her with the way each droplet fell on her skin like a lover’s kiss, with the sweet nostalgia for happy memories that took her and swept her away as she stood and let the rain wash her clean.

People thought of Kakashi as unhappy. They thought of him as a scarecrow that stood vigil over the dead and gave his whole heart to those no longer with him. Kakashi always surprised her with his eyes on the future, the way he remembered each birthday and planned surprises for each promotion, the childish glee that lit his face in anticipation of things to come.

To Sakura, Kakashi was a lot like summer rain. He took her expectations and he walked through them, disproved them, rose above them. When she stopped and looked – _really looked_ at him – she realized that there were depths and nuances that she hadn’t bothered to acknowledge. He had been this incredible, warm, happy man long before she had noticed. It wasn’t her that made him this way but it was her that had made him less afraid to be the way he was: a hopeless romantic, a kind and tender man who couldn’t wait for the next opportunity to sweep her off her feet.

Kakashi was warmth, spontaneity, happiness, childish glee. To Sakura, Kakashi was the future. And he would never stop reminding her of soft summer rains and the unexpected happiness they brought her.


End file.
